1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device is equipped with a hinge to interconnect one part and the other part thereof such that one part can be rotated relative to the other part thereof. Nowadays, the hinge structure needs more functions, i.e. rotation positioning and rotation range restriction, besides its rotatable connection function for user's convenience. Therefore, an improved hinge structure is necessary.